New Toa Nuva
by RahiToaNuva
Summary: New creature on the Island of Mata Nui, will it cause trouble or befriend the toa? Mild language. OC/Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Toa Lewa and his apprentice Toa Galeno were having their normal training session both blocking each other's attacks. Out of the corner of the elder toa's eye he caught a glimps of a falling object. The object had also gotten the younger toa's attention.  
"What is it?" He asked jumping in a tree "I don't know" Lewa responded jumping in the same tree.  
"Let's go see-look what it is." The young toa suggested then went off. Lewa took both his swords out then sored above his apprentice.

The object landed on the border of the Le-wahi and Ko-wahi. The bottom had been burt but it had basically remained in one piece. A door on the side opened and a creature came out, the creature held it's arm as it's blood dripped off and on to a fallen branch. It's blood desolved part of the branch. As the creature looked around it looked at the Ko-wahi boarder. It let out a slight kiss and ran in the icy terran.

Galeno was the first to get to the landing spot and skidded in front of the object. Lewa landed next to him. The young toa approached the object looking around. As he walked around the elder toa saw what looked like claw marks over a symbol. Something he's never seen before above that was a carving, not from claws but from something curosive. Another symbol. It looked like a Rahi to him with a small arm, long tail, large spike head and three more spikes on it's back.  
"What ever was in here is long-gone." Galeno said as he pulled his head out of the door way. He then stepped on the same branch and same spot where the creatures blood had landed. The young toa yelped in pain and stepped back. Lewa went over to him.  
" What is it?" He asked with a concerned voice. Galeno sat down and looked at the sole of his foot. Part of it had turned brown and black, a few holes had also formed on his foot. The elder toa looked as the corrosion then at the branch.

The creature had approached the village of Ko-koro. Staying close to the shadows so not to attract any attention. The creature had noticed small mechanical beings. As it walks further away it noticed a larger one. The creature went closer still staying by the shadows.  
Kopaka heard footsteps in the snow and turned around. The creature stood still. Parts of it's body was not that well affixed to blend in with the shadows, which it already knew. The white toa turned back around, hesitating for a moment before he started to walk again. The creature went on all fours although it felt more comfortable on two legs. It jumped on to a wall and let out a luring hiss. Kopaka then took out his sword turned and walked toward the source of the hiss. The creature went above him as he entered a cave. It's blood dripped off the wound on it's arm, but it didn't not land on the toa. It did, how ever, catch his attention. As he turned around the creature jumped off the ceiling and pinned him. Kopaka kicked it off and out of the cave. The creature got up quickly and back on two legs. The white toa exited the cave and looked over. He examined it for a moment before realizing he had been attacked by a female...thing. She looked at him and growled not really paying attention that he was about 2 feet taller than her. Kopaka put his sword away. The creature was confused and tilted her head as he turned his back to her.  
"What? Don't wanna fight? or are you just afraid to be beat by a girl?" As she spoke Kopaka stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
" You can talk?" He asked. She just smirked.  
" I may be half xeno but I can talk."  
"Half what?"  
"Oh right...Different planet...Half Xenomorph, I am...or WAS an expariment for the Weyland-Yutani company, you probably don't want to hear about it..." She cut off.  
"You're right, I don't" Kopaka said coldly then heard Ixaka coming. The creature snuck back into the shadows before the young white toa saw her. Kopaka watched, shook his head, and turned his attention to his apprentice.  
"What is it kid?" Kopaka asked.  
"Just came by to tell you that there's something here. Left holes in Galeno's foot. None of us have seen the thing that di-"  
"I have a feeling I know what did." The elder white toa interupted looking at the shadows. Ixaka looked over.  
"You can come out, the kid won't hurt you."Kopaka said. The creature snarled and stepped out and went to all fours. The young ice toa's jaw dropped.  
"What is that thing?" He asked and got an unfriendly hiss from her.  
"I'm not a thing! I have a name!"She snapped.  
"What is your name then?"The elder ice toa snapped back.  
"Kara."She responded going back to two legs.  
"Well what ever you are, you're about the same height as most Matoran." Ixaka said.  
"Ma-what? Oh you mean the little things that kinda look like...Hey! I ain't that damn short!" Ixaka smiled nervously.  
"Alright geez, I was just saying..." Kopaka sighed. Kara looked at him.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing, but I guess you should start explaining why you are here."he said bitterly. She shrugged.  
"Alright. I was an experiment for the Weyland-Yutani company a.k.a the worst thing to come from the humans and worst thing to happen to the xenomorphs. They were tring new things, fusing the DNA of the xeno's with humans. I just happen to be on of them. Most that were in this experiment didn't survive."She started to explain.  
"How many were there?"Ixaka asked.  
"About 20 or 30. less than half survived. We were each kept seperate from each other. I don't know how but a full blood xeno had escaped and knocked out the power to the whole building. By the time the emergincy power kicked in, it was already too late. The xenomorph queen had broke free, all the xenos were out of their prisons and the survivors of the experments were as well..." She cut off.  
"So you escaped the building and found this planet." Kopaka said.  
"No, I wasn't sure which planet I was heading for actually. It was just random. I could have easily ended up on the hunter's planets and died in a heart beat. I guess I'm just lucky." Kara said back.  
"Wait, Hunter's planet?" Ixaka asked curiously.  
"Yeah. I won't get into explaining those guys..."She said with a cold voice. "They kill plenty of xenos.."she muttered under her breath.  
"Well you're stuck here now, and one more thing, How can you survive on this part of the island in that flabby armor?"The elder white toa asked.  
"Armor? It's just clothes and really xenos can handle the cold. There was a hive in Antarctica before. Coldest place on Earth."Kara sighed. "And really I'm glad to be away from that planet, turning into a real wreck if you ask me."  
"Are there any other's like you here?" Ixaka procided to ask.  
"No I was the only one to get off that rock Weyland tried to claim."She answered. Kopaka huffed and walked off. Kara watched then followed.  
"Mind telling me why you're so anti-social." She requested.  
"Anti-social?"Kopaka repeated.  
"Yeah."  
"Who said I was."He said not really answering her question. The girl stopped.  
"Well fine then, be a grouch."She said with a slight smile. Kopaka looked coldy over his shoulder at her.  
"I've heard better...no eyed freak..."he said and with that continued to walk. Kara roared and lunged at him, pinning him to a large rock.  
"Never call me that! At least I can still see like a human."She snarled baring her fangs at his face. She stared at him for a while and closed her mouth. After a few moments Kara let go of Kopaka, finally calmed down.  
"You know if that does make you that mad, why didn't you kill me just then?"He asked rubbing his shoulder where her claws were.  
"I really don't want to ruin my chances of staying alive on this planet. I want to see the rest of this island in one piece, you know what I'm sayin'."she said turning around then looked over her shoulder and saw that Kopaka was gone.  
"What the fuck...Seriously?"Kara yelled looking around, seeing that Ixaka was also gone."I didn't even get any of their names..."she sighed and walked through the snow, hoping to come across something more warm. Even if she was half xeno, she was still half human.

Gali walked toward the newly rebuilt village of Ta-koro. Pawayti followed her, wondering if Lewa or Galeno had already gotten here. The young water toa looked down at the lava. If Tahu or Miniri weren't there, they had to be lava surfing. She thought. Gali however knew Tahu too well and knew he would be in the village by now. As they entered the village Tahu was just now putting his surf board up when he noticed the two water toa.  
"Gali! Pawayti, What are you two doing here?"He asked.  
"I'm guessing neither Lewa or Galeno have been here yet then"The elder water toa said.  
"No they haven't, either that or we missed their visit. Why?"  
"There's a new creature on this island. We have no idea if it's friendly or not."  
"I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary all day. If I had, you'd be the first to know." Tahu said. Pawayti sighed to herself and looked around, then wandered off from the two toa. She noticed Miniri still holding her surf board, talking to Jaller and Takanuva. The three looked over at the blue toa coming toward them.  
"Hey guys."Pawayti greeted them.  
"Hey sister, What brings you here?"Miniri asked smiling.  
"Gali was just bringing some news from Lewa."  
"And you tagged along as always." Jaller said smartly.  
"Of course, There has to be more than one girl keeping an eye on you boys."The two girls giggled both Takanuva and Jaller didn't know how to respond.  
"Oh come on, I'm kidding!"Pawayti assured them.  
"You don't change much do you?"Takanuva said with a smile across his face.  
"Guess not."  
"So what is this news you were talking about?"The fire toa asked.  
"Something about this creature no one has seen yet. I was going to head to Ko-koro later on and see if either Kopaka or Ixaka seen it."Pawayti answered. "Any of you guys want to come?"  
"I'll come along."Miniri replied.  
"Can't, seeing Hahli later."Jaller said.  
"Lover boy..."Miniri said under her breath. Takanuva chuckled and nodded.  
"I'd love to come, I'll wait for you two at the boarder."He said.  
"Make sure to keep an eye on them, don't want them to run off and leave ya"Jaller said and got an evil glare from both the girls.  
"You're lucky you're girlfriend is a close friend of mine Jaller." the young water toa said. The red and yellow matoran blushed and turned his head away.  
"She's just a friend..."  
"Uh huh, sure, that's what you say now"Miniri placed one of her hands on his head.  
"Shuddup...And get your hand off my head!"Jaller protected shaking the fire toa's hand off. The three toa laughed as both Tahu and Gali came over. Tahu placed his hand on Miniri shoulder.  
"Not causing and trouble are you?"He asked.  
"Who? me? Never big brother!" Both chuckled. Gali giggled and looked at Pawatyi.  
"Come on now, we should be going." She said turning to leave. The young water toa nodded and followed. She turned back around for a moment walking backwards.  
"See ya later guys!" She yelled, waving to them.  
"See ya!"Takanuva and Miniri yelled back as Pawayti quickly turned back and ran next to Gali.

Later that day Takanuva was waiting by the Ta-wahi Ko-wahi border. Miniri had already come. All that they were waiting for was Pawayti. It was her idea to go in the first place. Takanuva looked at his sister toa, she had heard from Tahu, Galeno had gotten injured, even if it wasn't that serious, Taka knew she worried about him. He didn't want to say anything and get on her bad side. She looked at him and smiled abit then she noticed Pawayti coming over.  
"Sorry for the wait."She said.  
"Don't be sorry sister."Takanuva said back.  
"Well shall we go?"The water toa asked. The toa of light and fire nodded and headed toward Ko-koro. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara had found her way out of the icy terran and into a cave lit by small stones. As she walked by she stopped often to look as carvings under the glowing stones. When she exited the tunnel she saw a small village. She watched as the matoran went around the village working, she had also saw two toa walking around. She was wondering if they were as friendly or more than Kopaka, and wouldn't just disappear like him and Ixaka did. The young hybrid took a deep breath and walked toward the village. None of the matorian noticed first. It was the two toa that spotted her. Onua approached her first. Kara looked at him as he circled her. Pohatu crossed his arms watching. The girl's tail twitched unsure if Onua would attack or not.  
"I'm guessing she's the one Lewa told us about." Pohatu finally said. Onua stopped and nodded.  
"Yeah, Don't look that dangerous though."  
"I can if I wanna be."She said. Both the toa looked at her. Obviously not expecting her to speak. "Yeah that white one was surprised to hear me talk too." Kara looked around some of the matorian had stopped working. Onua looked at them.  
"C'mon it ain't nice to stare you guys."He said to them, they looked at him and continued with their work. Kara sighed knowing it would be a long time before any one got use to seeing another species around from the reactions she's gotten so far.  
"So I'm guessing neither of you are gonna try to kill me."She said. The toa looked at her with puzzeled looks on their faces.  
"Why would we?"Pohatu asked.  
"Yeah, You haven't caused any real damage, and what's the worse that could happen?"Onua continued.  
"Weyland finding this planet..."Kara mumbled just barely loud enough for them to here.  
"Who?"The stone toa asked.  
"You don't wanna know trust me..." She replied with a icy voice.

Pawayti made her way to Ko-koro looking back at Takanuva and Miniri then entered the village. Taka looked around, most of the matorian has turned in for the day.  
"He could be out of the village by now Pawayti."He said.  
"No he's normally here at this time of day."she said still looking around. Miniri saw a small group of matorian talking and Ixaka was also there talking with them. She whisled to get his attention. the young ice toa looked up.  
"Sister, glad to see you."He said getting up and walking over. Takanuva and Pawayti also came over once Miniri whisled.  
"Good to see you too, brother." she said in return.  
"Wait, let me guess why you three are here. The creature that's wandering around, right?" Ixaka guessed. Takanuva nodded.  
"That's correct, and we were wondering if you or Kop-"he was cut off by the ice toa.  
"We've already met her, she's actually not that dangerous, unless you get on her bad side." Pawayti looked at him hesitantly.  
"She?"  
"Yeah, her name is kara, from what she told Kopaka and I she's some kind of hybrid."  
"Hybrid, what exactly?"Miniri asked.  
"Xeno something and human I think she said."He answered.  
"Human? not much of a name for a spiecies."Pawayti remarked. Ixaka smirked and nodded, he was thinking the same thing.  
"Do you know where she came from?"Taka asked. Ixaka thought for a second tring to remember what Kara told him.  
"Oh! I think some place called, Earth."  
"Earth?"  
"I guess it's not just the name of one of the elements."Miniri said thinking of Onua and Teyaro.

Onua had lead Kara to the of a tunnel near Le-koro.  
"So what exactly do you need to get?" He asked.  
"Just some things I took from a Marine and some of my things."She answered walking out of the tunnel. The earth toa followed her to the small escape pod she arrived in. Kara went over to the door and got in Onua looked around then at the door way where she got in, but soon ducked as she threw something out. The young hybrid crawled out of the door way holding a small box.  
"Can you hand me that pulse rifle please?"she asked.  
"the what?"  
"The thing that almost hit you."she said. The black toa walked over and picked up the weapon. He examined it for a while before going back over to Kara and handing it to her.  
"What's in that box?"  
"Well, a few things Weyland did allow me to keep."she answered opening it. "I doubt I'll need most of it though. Some of this stuff runs on batteries." Onua was curious and picked up a small metal devise.  
"And what is this?"  
"MP3, it plays music. I haven't used it much, in fact it should last longer than anything in here."she said then handed him the box. "just hold it for a second" she crawled back into the pod and opened up some panels. The toa watched as she ripped the wires outs from the openings and broke the screen with the Weyland-Yutani logo. When she got out she pulled a piece of glass out of her hand that had already started to melt from her blood.  
"Whoa, how is that possible?"He asked taking a step back. The hybrid sighed.  
"The blood of a xenomorph is acidic, it can desolve through almost anything."She explained as Onua handed the box back to her. She looked at the pulse rifle's amo screen and growled.  
"Damn it, only 50 shots left in this thing..."  
"What is it?"  
"A gun. The Marines use it to kill xenos. Shoulda gotten one of the marines with a smart gun..."she muttered and handed it to Onua then went inside the pod one more time. He was dodging various things that were flying out as Kara seached for something. Once she stopped she came out with a cartage.  
"Ha! I knew I filtched one from that marine!"She smiled, the toa plucked it from her hand.  
"It for the pulse rifle after all the amo has run out. It has 99 shots per clip. Although I doubt I'll need the pulse rifle that much here unless there's something worse than having marines try to kill ya."  
"If you count the Makuta than probably, but what exactly does this do?" He asked.  
"Well the Marines and androids use the pulse rifles to kill xenos. If they hit a xeno just right..."she cut off and pointed the her head."...It'll go through the hard skin of one and right into the brain..."she explained then sighed. "I'm just hoping that they didn't get the corridinates to this pod before I ripped everything up..." she looked at the toa. It was hard to read how exactly she was feeling but she seemed worried.  
"Well we should get back, You're welcome to stay in the village if you like."Onua said with a slight smile.  
"Thank you."She said bowing her head a little."But I think I better stay out and just walk around until the matorian are use to seeing me." The toa nodded knowing exactly what she meant. They both soon left the pod and went to back into the tunnel. As they walked Kara took out the MP3, turned it on and put the head phones on.

Tahu sat down as Takanuva and Miniri explained all that Ixaka had told them about Kara. He was getting confused more and more as they went on, but he just nodded after they were finished. After Taka had left the elder fire toa put his hand on his head. Miniri smirked.  
"You didn't understand any of it did you big brother?"she asked. Tahu glared at her.  
"That obvious?" The female toa nodded and sat next to him. "I'm just glad that this 'Kara' isn't dangerous. That's the last thing we need around here."He said taking his hand off his head. Miniri nodded and sighed looking at the sky. Tahu looked at her, then at the sky as well. It was aparent she was still worried.  
"You don't have to be so concerned about him you know. He'll be fine." Miniri glanced over at him as he said that. Tahu put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
"I know, but then again you worry about Gali alot."The young toa remarked making him blush.  
"That different..."  
"Not really."She said giggling. Tahu glared at her, but soon started to laugh a little himself.

Pawayti had stayed in Ko-koro still talking to Ixaka. He looked at the sky seeing it was getting late.  
"Umm...You want me to take you home, Pawayti?..."the ice toa asked nerviously. She nodded and held his hand. Ixaka was blushing like crazy as he glanced at her hand then at her face. As they got up Kopaka came by.  
"You told her already?"he asked in his usual icy voice. Ixaka nodded.  
"Yeah, and Miniri and Takanuva."  
"Where are you heading?"  
"Ga-koro"The young white toa reply."I'll be back soon sir." Kopaka turned and left the two young toa. Pawayti looked at Ixaka before they left Ko-koro.  
"You still call him 'sir' i see"she said, he sighed and looked at her.  
"Formalities you know, and it's a habit."  
"I guess it's true, old habits are hard to kick."  
"Yeah, I guess so..."Ixaka said in a somewhat cold voice. Pawayti glared at him, she barely ever heard him talk like that. He looked at her, confused.  
"What? What'd I do?"  
"It's just you barely ever talk like that."  
"Talk like what?"  
"Like Kopaka."she remarked. Ixaka glanced at the ground. The water toa sighed and held his arm as they walked. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Ixaka."she assured him. He didn't say anything in return.  
Ixaka hadn't said anything until they got within eye shot of Ga-koro. The ice toa looked at Pawayti ,who, after he had stopped talking also stopped.  
"Hey, If I did anything to upset you, I'm sorry..."He said in a sadened voice. The young water toa looked at his eyes.  
"You didn't do anything, don't worry about it." Ixaka smiles abit as they came to the gate of Ga-koro. 


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning Tahu left Ta-koro to see if he could meet Kara. He kind of felt stupid, however, thinking she was still sleeping. Kara was up though, she had left Onu-koro and went by the Ta-wahi border, not really wanting to go in, neither xeno or human half could take the heat, being half xeno actually made it worse in her opinon. So she just walked along the border. The hybrid stopped for a second to look over her shoulder, feeling like she was being followed. She shook her head continuing on her way. Tahu noticed her as she started to walk away.  
"Hey wait!"He shouted running over. Kara jumped and turned with the tip of her tail over her head. The fire toa skidded to a halt and took a step back.  
"Take it easy, I didn't mean to startle you." With that said she calmed down.  
"Sorry, I've had the feeling I was being watched all day." she stated looking around. "I suppose you're Tahu, right?" He nodded, suprised she already knew his name.  
"How'd you-"  
"Onua"She said before he could finish the sentence.  
"So you've already him."  
"Yeah, Pohatu and two others as well." The red toa looked at her confused.  
"Which two?"  
"umm..."She put a claw on her head then snapped her fingures. "Ixaka and...Kopaka?...Yeah." Tahu couldn't help but smile a little.  
"Why were you walking away from here?"  
"Can't stand the heat, I blame my xeno half."She replied and started to walk away again. Tahu followed her. He heard noice coming from her mp3 and glared at it.  
"What is that thing?" He got no answer. "Hey!" Kara moved her head phones onto her neck.  
"What?"  
"What is that?"He repeated.  
"MP3, music player." She only got an even more confused look from him. Kara sighed and handed it to him which removed the cord from her head phones and the small speaker on the devise was now playing the songs. Tahu looked at it listening to the song then heard the young hybrid singing along to the song.  
"You know this song?"  
"Hell yeah! I was the one that put it on there."She answered. "Comes from a good movie too."she added.  
"Movie?"  
"Yeah...One of the only things I will miss from Earth..."She mumbled. Tahu glanced back at the mp3.  
"How do you stop this?" Kara leaned up and pressed the pause/play bottom on it then looked up at Tahu's face and smiled.  
"That's how."She said smartly. All Tahu did in responce was give her a cold glare.  
"You know Kopaka gave me that same stare when I called him a grouch and...nevermind."She went under Tahu's arms taking her mp3 and walking off. He watched then shook his head.

Later in the day Gali had gone to the beach to relax. Still dealing with some tention between some of the toa. Mainly with the younger toa. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. She tried ignoring it but it didn't work like she thought it would. The water toa looked at the sea as she burried her fingures in the warm sand. Her half conscious state interupted when she heard someone coming. Gali looked over to see Tahu coming over and sitting next to her.  
"I thought I'd find you here, Gali"He said calmly he saw that she was on her mind "Is anything wrong?" he asked with some concern in his voice.  
"It's nothing to worry about, brother." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her.  
"Such formalities." Gali laughed a bit.  
"Well what else is there to call you Tahu?"she asked cerious of his answer will be. He pulled her closer to him.  
"I'm sure you'll think of something in a little bit."

Kopaka walked around his village watching as young matorian ran around him. He sighed and sat down. "So you're not a grouch like I thought." He looked over seeing Kara hanging upside down from a building. The ice toa turned his back to her.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You're just like everyone else." She jumped down and sat next to him. "Sure you're all tough and cold on the outside, but you know as well as I do, you're looking, looking for that special someone." Kopaka growled, got up and left her.  
"Hey!" She shouted chasing after him. "Kopaka you know I'm right. You don't have to hide it."  
"I'm not hiding anything!"he snarled. Kara glared at him then before they left the village, got in front of him.  
"Tell that to my face and I'll believe you." All she got was a cold disgusted look from the toa as he walked passed her.  
"I don't have to tell you anything..."he muttered. She hissed as she went a different way. Kopaka watched as she went toward the one of the tunnels she had been using to get around the island.  
Her tail twitched as she walked down the tunnel, it was the same feeling she had in the morning before she met Tahu, only this time when she turned around there was a dark figure standing there. She backed up growling and hissing at the figure.  
"Hold it, I'm not here to fight." The figure said coming into view. The tip of Kara's tail was over her head ready to attack.  
"Who are you, and why are you following me!"She snapped.  
"Peace, young one, I'm Seirax, and I am here to make you and offer."  
"What are you? You're no Toa." She snarled getting a laugh from Seirax.  
"That is true, I am not a Toa, I'm a Makuta." As soon as he had said that Kara roared and attacked him.

As Tahu came back to Ta-koro he has a smile across his face. Miniri looked at him then smirked.  
"Hey big brother, Why you so happy?"She asked ceriously. The elder toa looked at her.  
"Uh...No reason sister."  
"Yeah, sure..."She said in disbelief as he walked by her. "You and Gali hit it off?" Tahu stopped cold in his tracks, he was blushing maddly.  
"I..Uh..I..."He wasn't sure what to say. Miniri just laughed at him.  
"I was only kidding, but from the way you're acting, I'm taking that as a yes!" She looked at him. He looked both embarassed and pissed off. The young fire toa backed up.  
"Uh oh..."She screamed as Tahu started to chase her around the village which startled most of the matorian. Miniri ran out of the village and ran toward Le-koro with Tahu still chasing her.  
"Lewa! Galeno!"She yelled hoping one of them would hear. Just then Lewa jumped down from the trees and the young fire toa hid behind him. Tahu stopped exhausted. The air toa looked at him.  
"What is wrong? You look very-much embarassed brother-toa." The elder fire toa looked at him. Miniri poked her head over Lewa's shoulder.  
"It's nothing...Miniri tell him and I swear I'll..."  
"Calm brother, What is going on?"  
"I said something I shouldn't have and now Tahu's trying to kill me."  
"Like what?"  
"Don't ask."Both fire toa said at the same time. The air toa shrugged and looked at Miniri as she came to his side.  
"How's Galeno doing Lewa?"She asked.  
"He is good-fine."He answered smiling. Tahu crossed his arms.  
"I keep telling you he'd be alright sister."Miniri shot a look at him.  
"Comes from the toa that just..."before she could finish Tahu had rushed over and covered her mouth laughing nerviously. She glared at him and bit his hand.  
"OW!" He yelped waving his hand around. Lewa tryied his best to not laugh as his brother toa held his hand and glared at him.  
"Shuddup you..."he snarled at the air toa.  
"Sorry big brother, but you should know better."Miniri remarked crossing her arms.  
"You can shut up too..." Tahu growled and walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4

As the Makuta stood in the young hybrid's way he was hit with with her tail about 10 times.  
"Would you cool it you insect!" Seirax roared "Why should I? The Toa have already warned me about you Makuta!"Kara snapped going to all fours with her tail positioned to strike again.  
"If you look at yourself, you're no better! You hide in the shadows and wait to attack!"He hissed at her. "It's instinct moron!"  
"Just look at yourself! You're practilly a makuta!"  
"You're such a bad liar."the hybrid snarled going back to two legs and took the pulse rifle off the strap, but before she could even aim it, it was knocked out of her hand and she was now gasping for air as the Makuta lifted her into the air. He pulled her close to his face.  
"If I'm a liar, you are in denial..."He growled and just as he finished speaking a second pair of jaws lunged forward, barely getting the side of his mask. Kara hissed at him and started to claw at the arm holding her. Seirax throw her into a wall. She fell to the ground out cold.  
"Oh how I could kill you now...But my master has something much more 'special' in store for you, freak." He growled going over and picking her up. He looked at the pulse rifle for a moment before going over and throw it over his shoulder holding it by the strap. With that he went off. One of the Matorian was watching, after Seirax had left, he ran back to his village.

Onua threw Teyaro over him. The young earth toa landed face first in the ground.  
"Ow..."he sat up spit some dirt out of his mouth and glared at Onua. "I should never had agreed to this..."he complained. The elder toa laughed going over and held his hand out to his apprentice. Teyaro took his hand and was lifted back onto his feet. He glanced over seeing a small belt over by the tunnel to Le-koro.  
"Who's is that?"Onua looked at it.  
"Oh, that's Kara's. She should be coming back from Ko-koro soon to get it."  
"What's in it?"The young toa asked.  
"Not really sure. Last thing I saw her put in it was her mp3." Teyaro looked at him with a puzzeled look then went over and picked it up. He took out the extra cartage to her pulse rifle.  
"What exactly is this?"  
"Extra amo, I think she said. It's too her pulse rifle."  
"Sounds kinda dangerous, don't you think?"Teyaro said putting it back.  
"She said she got it from a Marine before she escaped, and from what she told me those pulse rifles are dangerous."Onua said back as the younger toa set the belt down.

Pohatu walked around his village. He soon noticed his apprentice coming over.  
"Something wrong, Sironzem?" The elder stone toa asked. Sironzem stopped and shook his head in responce.  
"Nothing's been going on for a few weeks."He complained. Pohatu chuckled, thinking of it being a typical reply from him.  
"You say it as if it's a bad thing. Just feel lucky the Makuta haven't tried anything recently." Just then the two toa heard a Matorian running over to them.  
"Toa Pohatu! Toa Sironzem!"  
"You just had to say that didn't you..." Pohatu ignored that last remark as the matorian stopped in front of them to catch his breath.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" The matorian looked at him.  
"A makuta, it was in the tunnels!" He shouted worringly.  
"Great just when we thought it was starting to get peaceful again..."The young toa mumbled to himself. Pohatu hit him in the head.  
"It's not a joke I swear! The Makuta, it took someone!"The matorian added.  
"Who?"The elder toa asked.  
"I don't know, it looked like a rahi but it had a strange weapon and even stranger armor." Pohatu's eyes shot wide open.  
"Show me where the makuta was."The matorian nodded and ran toward the tunnel he saw Seirax Pohatu following along with Sironzem.

Kara woke up to sharp pain throughout her body. She looked at her leg and was shooked to see her skin ripping apart. The hybrid soon heard a laugh and looked around seeing that she was stuck in a cage. She hissed in anger forcing herself up. A darker being came in front of her.  
"So you're awake."  
"Who the hell are you?"she snarled.  
"I am Teridax." He said as she continued to growl. "And it seems you still have some fight left in you."He backed up as Kara lundged at him trying to get closer, her claws barely an inch away from his face. Seirax watched, standing near the rahkshi. She got back sat down and howled in pain as the flesh on her arm ripped open, her acidic blood dripping on the floor.  
"I'm surprised the hordika venom is actually working this well."Seirax commented going a little too close to the cage. Kara glared at him and her tail pierced his shoulder. He backed up screaming in pain, the rahkshi seemed to laugh in their own way but soon stopped at the makuta glared at them.  
"I guess that's one thing you shoulda learned, NEVER come near a xeno when they're hurt."the hybrid growled trying he best to ignore the pain. She looked at her arm a noticed dark grey armor. "What the fuck...what the hell did they do to me.."she muttered starting to clean off the blood from the armor. The hybrid saw that her blood had no effect on the metal, it had not burns no holes no nothing.  
"You seem surprised about something freak."Seirax said now acting like the stab wound had no effect on him. Kara shot a look at him.  
"If you must know, my blood can go through alot of things. It's acid, but why isn't this shit being desolved?..."  
"Acid resistant?"  
"The only things I've encountered that are acid resistant belong to the..."She stopped for a moment. "the hunters..."She roared now realizing what happened and what the Weyland-Yutani company had done. "Damn it! I hate the bastards!"  
"Um...hunters?"the makuta asked.  
"It wasn't them that did this to me, it was Weyland.."her tail twitched as she held her arm.  
"Weyland?"  
"Shut up before I stab your other shoulder! I don't have to answer you!"Kara snapped baring her fangs. Seirax stepped back and again the rahkshi laughed.  
"Kinda moody even for a...thing like you..."He said and Kara roared at him.  
"My name is Kara, so stop calling me a freak or a thing!" she snarled.

Kopaka wandered around his village, he was expecting Kara to come out of no where like she normally does. He came back to the spot where they talked for a bit when he saw her mp3 in the snow, he picked it up and saw it was still on. He looked at the small screen but couldn't tell what it said. The ice toa sat down and started to mess around with it when he hit the pause/play botton. He listened to the song for a moment only to stop it about a minute later.  
"Hero?..."he muttered. "Why does she listen to this stuff?"he asked himself getting back up and walked out of the village. He held the mp3 tight in his hand but he made sure he didn't accidently crush it. T eice toa thought about some of the lyrics he had heard from the minute he heard of the song. Still wondering what most of it meant. He went into the tunnel she had gone in when he saw Pohatu Sironzem and the matorian.  
"Pohatu, what are you doing here?" The elder stone toa looked at him.  
"Would ask you the same thing."he said. Kopaka held out the mp3.  
"Kara dropped this, I was going to return it to her. Do you know where she went?"he asked.  
"Don't you mean where she was taken?" The matorian spoke up.  
"What do you mean?" the ice toa asked with a little bit of concern in his voice.  
"A makuta took her."Sironzem said.  
"What?"Kopaka almost didn't want to believe what he heard. "How could that happen?"  
"Calm down, I don't know. We have to tell the others before anything else happens."Pohatu suggested. The ice toa nodded turning around and ran back out the tunnel as Pohatu Sironzem and the matorian went the opposite way. Kopaka looked around realizing Ixaka had not returned from Ga-koro yet. He growled as he ran toward the Le-wahi border. As he kept going he accidently turned the mp3 back on, but he didn't pay any attention. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara watched with an amused purr like growl as Seirax messed with her pulse rifle trying to figure out how to use it. She sighed.  
"I wouldn't if I were you..." she mumbled. The makuta looked at her.  
"And why not?" He asked just as he pulled the trigger and almost shot one of the rahkshi. The rahkshi ducked and roared at Seirax. "Opps..."The hybrid laughed.  
"That's why you moron." she growled then started to sing to herself still trying to ignore the pains as her skin was still splitting and tearing apart. "Why are you singing?" He asked. Kara glared at him and hissed.  
"Well I have to entertain myself some how, Lookin at your ugly face ain't doin a damn thing, like watchin a bad horror movie." Seirax growled although he had no idea what she was talking about he knew it was an insult. Teridax sighed and turned around.  
"Some of the toa are aware of her disappearance, I believe a distraction is in order.," he said with a smug look on his face. "Seirax go, and take a few rahkshi with you." he commanded. The makuta bowed and left with three rahkshi following him. Kara hissed as they left then glared at Teridax.  
"I hope you know this won't end well for you." she snarled.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Haven't you ever heard the good guys always win? And last I checked you aren't exactly good."  
"Part of that is true, but sometimes the heroes don't win." He said and left the room. Kara sighed and leaned her head on the wall, knowing what he said was true...

Miniri walked in Ga-koro, thinking Tahu would still be mad at her for earlier. She always felt like it was a second home to her anyways. Even if she wasn't exactly the best swimmer. The young fire toa quickly turned around feeling as though someone was coming. She then caught a glimpse of one of her toa brothers.  
"Sironzem, what are doing here?" she asked "Would ask you the same thing but there's more important things to worry about."  
"Like what?"  
"Kara, she was taken by a Makuta." The stone toa responded. Miniri just stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't help but stare at his sister for a moment before going into Ga-koro. She followed him stopping as he did every few feet. She sighed and pushed him further in the village every time he stalled. Maybe she shoulda just told them and him be on his way, the young fire toa thought, then saw Ixaka and Pawayti sitting by the water's edge. Sironzem saw them as well but didn't bother to move. Miniri placed her hand on his shoulder before walking over to their teammates. The young water spirit looked over.

"Miniri, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I originally came here to get away from Tahu, but since our stone toa over there is afraid of water.. Kara's been taken."  
"By what?" Ixaka asked.  
"Makuta, what else." She replied as the two other toa got up. Pawayti looked at Ixaka with a worried face.  
"Gali was getting concerned about something, maybe this is what she was talking about."  
"Maybe, but why would the Makuta want a half rahi beast like her?" The young ice toa questioned.  
"I guess that's what we have to find out." The female fire spirit remarked with a smile.  
"Without the others? You know that could be suicide."  
"Like it's any different from anything else we've done." Miniri snapped. "Bohrok, Rahkshi, Visorak, I mean it's not like we haven't faced death before." She stated then looked over as Gali walked toward them.  
"Is there anything wrong?" The elder water spirit asked.  
"If you count our guest being captured but the makuta than yeah." Ixaka said and saw the fear in her eyes. Sironzem, who had been a fare distance away from them, heard a noise coming coming from the gate to the village. When he glanced over he saw Seirax, sword in one hand, pulse rifle in the other.  
"Guys we got company!" The stone toa shouted. The Rahkshi went around the village, attacking the Matoran. Seirax looked at the five toa and chuckled.  
"Come on, I know you want to fight."  
"Ixaka, Pawayti, get the Matoran to safety." Gali ordered. They both nodded and ran past them. Miniri charged at Seirax.  
"Miniri wait!" The stone spirit yelled, but his warning was not heeded. Before Miniri could react Seirax aimed the pulse rifle at her and fired. The two other toa watched in horror as she screamed in pain and fell to the ground, laying there lifelessly. "Sister!" Sironzem tried to run over to her but shots were fired right in front of him. He growled, glaring at the Makuta. "You're gonna wish you never came here!" He shouted.  
"Don't get too confident kid, you might end up like your little friend." Seirax snarled.  
"Sironzem, go to Miniri, I'll distract him."Gali said. He looked at her confused.  
"What? you can't, you might-"  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She assured him, although she knew she most likely would end up like Miniri, or worse. The water spirit rushed toward the makuta. Seirax growled and aimed the pulse rifle at her.  
"You're either brave or you're stupid Gali." when he pulled the trigger only a few shots left the weapon which got Gali in the arm. That didn't stop her from punching him and knocking the gun out of his hand. Seirax stepped back growling. He looked at the rifle seeing the amo screen, it read zero. The makuta had remember that it read a different number when he first saw it.  
"Damn it..." He was mentally hitting himself for testing his aim on various objects before coming Ga-koro. He ran toward the gun but was cut off by a wall of ice. Seirax glanced over at the source. Ixaka stood a few yards away.  
"You want that thing so bad, then you'll just have to go through me first." The makuta just then remember he still had his sword. He ran toard the young ice toa. Ixaka took out his own sword, just in time to block Seirax's. While they were fighting Sironzem ran to Miniri, who was barely alive. He picked he up and ran out of the village. Gali went over to the wall of ice gaurding the pulse rifle holding her arm. The ice toa saw her and lowered the wall. She grabbed with her good arm and put it over her shoulder than followed Sironzem out of the village. Ixaka kicked the makuta away from him.  
"Pawayti! C'mon, we're going!"he shouted and rushed out. The young water toa followed him as soon as the last of the matoran left. Seirax looked where the gun use to be and roared up to the sky.  
"Damn toa!" the rahkshi hissed and growled backing away from him as he stormed out of the village. They looked at each other before reluctently following the enraged makuta.

After Seirax had come back he noticed that Kara was not in the cage. He looked franticly around thinking she had gotten out somehow "Teridax!" He called. The younger makuta saw the dark figure of his leader. "Where's the freak?" he asked and got attacked by hordika that was hanging on the ceiling. Teridax watched and chuckled minicly.  
"There's the 'freak', Seirax. Enough!" he commanded. Kara looked at him and backed away. Seirax got up and growled at her only to get an unpleasant hiss back.  
"The hordika venom actually worked like it would any of us."  
"You sure you're just not afraid of me now?" she snarled "Yeah right, you wish."  
"By the way, where's my pulse rifle?" Seirax froze not wanting to answer.  
"Where is it?"Teridax asked.  
"Um.. the toa have it..."he responded nervously. "But it was out of amo, so it's pretty much useless." he assured. Kara roared at him.  
"I left the other magazine to it near Onu-koro you moron! They have the extra amo too!"she yelled. "Never leave weapons like that by your enemies!"  
"Well how was i suppose to know you had more amo to that thing!"he screaked "You were following me! You shoulda known!"she yelled back. Teriax put his hand on his head and sighed. The rahkshi seemed to enjoy the arguing since they also looked like they were picking sides if the two got into a fight. Seirax growled then turned and stormed out. The hordika huffed then jumped back onto the wall. The rahkshi then looked disappointed that they didn't end up beating each other up. Teridax just glared at them before leaving the room himself. They watched then glanced at each other trying to figure out what the glare was for. 


	6. Chapter 6

About a half hour past, Miniri was resting in Ta-koro. Tahu, feirous at what had happened to his little sister, left to find the rahkshi, and more importantly, Seirax for what he had done. Gali went around the village looking after the matoran that had escaped, not worrying about her injury. She didn't think Tahu would have much trouble now that they had the pusle rifle. The fact that the makuta had Kara still bugged her however and with that came a whole new concern. She frequently stopped by the gate watching for anyone, makuta or toa. She sighed as if expecting someone to come. The water spirit turned back, but as soon as she did she heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder to see Onua coming.  
"Sister, I heard what happened." he said. Gali nodded and took out the pulse rifle hanging on her back.  
"Then you must also know about this."  
"Yeah, Kara's pulse rifle." He then took out the magazine to the weapon. "This goes with it." Gali grabbed it then looked at the gun. The earth toa looked at it as well, he then grabbed the part that rezembled the bottom of the magazine and pulled it out.  
"It's empty, no wonder you go off so easy."  
"I wouldn't say that brother.." she put the exrta amo in the slot. Nothing happened. Onua then slamed it in hard and they both heard a snap, the amo screen then read 99.  
"Kara told me the max shots in one of them is 99 per click or something like that." he explained.  
"And it could possibly kill any of us easily..." Gali stated handing the gun to her brother.  
"Then why are you giving it to me?"  
"You know the most about this thing, and I know you wouldn't try to kill anyone with it."

Seirax, still steamed about earlier walked carefully along the beach near the Ga-wahi border. A rahkshi insisted on following him, keeping a look out for anyone. He picked up a rock and threw it in the water. Startled, the rahkshi turned and hissed.  
"Cool it you. I just threw a stone." he snarled then looked around as if hearing someone coming. The makuta hid leaving the rahkshi by itself. It looked around growling. A fire ball hit it sending it flying into a rock. Tahu came into view. Seirax watched as the enraged fire toa went over to the rahkshi and looked around.  
"Where are you, you coward!"He shouted just seeing a glimps of Seirax before he hid. He growled then stabbed the hilt of one of his swords into the ground. Looking at the Rahkshi he picked it up and held it above him, about to send it right into his sword.  
"Now that's not very Toa like of you." Seirax remarked coming out of hiding. The fire spirit glared over as the makuta threw his sword at him. Tahu used the rahkshi as sheild, only to have himself blasted back. His own sword went through part of his shoulder. He groaned in pain putting his hand on his shoulder. Tahu then reached for his sword only to have his hand stepped on. He looked up as Seirax pointed his blade at him.  
"This will be hardly any fun at all." He said with dissapointment.  
"Yeah, for you creep!" The makuta looked over as Miniri stood on the edge of a cliff.  
"So you're alive, not for long though, Good bye."He said taking out a knife and throwing it at her. She jumped off and landed on her feet.  
"You missed! And you're ugly!" She remarked kicking the sword out of his hand then punching him in the gut, then kicking him in the side making him fall. The female fire toa grabbed one of his legs and started to spin. Tahu watched starting to get dizzy. "Let me go you insegnifigant girl!"Seirax ordered.  
"If you want!"She let go of his leg sending him flying into the cliff. "Hm, not to shamby." Miniri turned and walked over to her big brother.  
"You alright Tahu?"she asked.  
"Define Alright..." he replied smartly. "The question is, are you?"  
"Few scratches here and there, but it's nothing I can't handle." She said helping him up, then picked up his sword and putting it on her back. He glared at her.  
"Don't give me that look, I use these swords too you know, and if you would have broken either of them, you wouldn't hear the end of it. So knock it off." She growled.  
"Yes, ma'am..."he said then turned and walked off. Miniri followed him and hit him upside the head.  
"Hey! What was that for!"Tahu yelled rubbing the back of his head only to get a smile from the female fire spirit. She quickly ran toward Ta-koro. "Oh you're going to get it now sister!"He then chased after her.

Teyaro wandered around Onu-koro when he was stopped by a matoran. He looked down at her and smiled abit.  
"What is it, Nixina?" he asked, then saw she has a backpack on. "Where are you heading?"  
"Po-koro, just thought I'd let you know, I should be back in an hour or two." She responded. The stone toa nodded, with that the matoran went on her way toward the tunnel to Po-koro. Teyaro watched then turned and continued around the village.  
Nixina had an uneasy feeling as she walked into the tunnel. She often looked around, making sure nothing was close by. Before she was half way through the tunnel she heard a hiss coming from another direction. The matoran turned around quickly, she didn't see anything she turned back and started to run, only to get blocked by Kara growling at her. Nixina stepped back as the hordika tilted her head. As the matoran went to run back to Onu-koro Kara stabbed her tail into her leg. Nixina screamed in pain trying to pull away. Her attempts were futile as the hordika jerked her tail toward her and sending Nixina toward her as well. She put her foot on the matoran's leg and ripped her harpoon like tail out, making her scream more. She hissed and used her claws, leaving deep scratches in her mask. Nixina went back against the wall of the tunnel, she then remembered she had a small knife in her bag as she reached for it, Kara raised the blade on her right arm. The matoran got her knife out and struck the segmented part or her arm. The hordika howled as acid dripped down onto Nixina's wrist, marking her drop her knife and holding her arm. Kara snarled at her then looked in the direction of Onu-koro and ran off the other way. The matoran sat there trying to catch her breath. She rested her head against the wall and groaned in pain as she tried to move her leg. She sighed and took off her backpack setting it beside her. Nixina looked around frequently just to see if she was alone or not. She knew it would be a while before anyone would come looking for her.  
"What did I do to deserve this?..."she asked herself before laying down with her head on her pack.

Galeno limped around Le-wahi, he knew it would be easier for him to fly but he wanted to see how much movement he had in his foot. Lewa was above the trees watching him.  
"Why not wind-fly, it would be much more simple-easy."he suggested.  
"I told you why, Lewa."he said sitting down against a tree and sighed. "Then again...I might rethink that..."he muttered. The elder air spirit landed on a branch and chuckled a bit, only to duck from a twig thrown at him.  
"It's not joy-funny..." The younger one stated.  
"It is for me."Lewa said hanging upside down by his legs. This time getting hit in the head with a rock, losing his balance and falling face first out of the tree. Galeno bursted out laughing.  
"You were say-speaking?" Lewa sat up and rubbed his head and laughed a bit.  
"I had that coming..." He said as they both chuckled. The young air toa stopped and looked at the sky then took to the air.  
"Hey wait up!"Lewa shouted and followed.

Miniri ran into Ta-koro and hid behind Gali, obviously trying to be saved from Tahu.  
"Your boyfriend's a mad man Gali!" She shouted. The water toa giggled.  
"What did you do this time?"  
"What did I do? I didn't do anything...okay maybe I hit him but it wasn't THAT hard!"she stated as the annoyed fire toa came into the village. Gali looked at him calmly.  
"Take it easy Tahu. I'm sure she was just playing around." Tahu glared at Miniri as she made a puppy face at him. "You're innocent but not that innocent, little sister."  
"Tahu..."  
"What?" He looked at Gali, who was giving him a death glare. The fire spirit stepped back and gulped. "Umm...I uh..." The water toa walked up to him and smacked him lightly.  
"Be nice."  
"Yes ma'am..." he said then glaned at Miniri would was looking triumpent over him that turned into an unphased look as Gali also glanced over.  
"Faker..."Tahu mumbled to himself. The young toa walked over to him and handed him his sword.  
"Sorry about hitting you big brother. I was just messing with you."  
"I accept you apoligy, this time sister."He said putting his sword away, then placing his hand on her head. Gali then noticed the part of his shoulder that was ripped open.  
"Tahu, are you alright?"She asked concerned. Tahu looked at her then at the opening.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I almost forgot that was there."  
"It's fairly deep, you should-"  
"I'm fine Gali, I promise"he assured her taking her hand. She looked down then back at his face and nodded.  
"Besides you're the one that has a few holes in your arm from that weapon."he nodded his head pointing out the bullet holes in her arm. The water spirit knew he'd say something about them but she just nodded and walked off.  
"Gali, wait!"he said following her. Miniri watched then shrugged and went another way. 


	7. Chapter 7

Seirax had returned limping into the room dragging the rahkshi that had gone with him behind him. The other rahkshi looked over and growled only to get a growl back from him. Kara watched from the top of a pillor she was sitting on waving her tail back and forth.  
"What happened?"She asked.  
"None of your concern freak."Seirax replied coldly and dropped the rahkshi and his sword, then looked at Teridax's displeased expression.  
"Don't blame me, Two toa against one Makuta.."  
"Two fire Toa, one of them a GIRL! Younger than Tahu at that!" Teridax snapped. Seirax looked away from him and growled. "Have you gotten soft over the years you've been a Makuta Seirax, or Maybe it is your past toa life that clouds your judgement."Teridax snarled at the younger makuta's face.  
"I've abandoned that life, you know that as well as I do." He then turned and left the room with Kara following him. Seirax payed no attention to her as he he stopped and punched the wall.  
"Damn it..Why must i be toruchered with such thoughts.."  
"You can talk about it you know, I won't tell anyone." the young hordika said coming beside him. He glared at her.  
"Why would you care freak?"  
"Because I think we're more alike than you and I may realize."She said back and sat down. Seirax sighed and sat on the other side then nodded.  
"Fine, I'll tell you. I was a Toa at one time, a toa of Sonics. There were 6 others on my team. I can't remember most of their names but I do remember what elements they were. There was one of Plant life, he always seemed to get in trouble-"  
"Like you."Kara remarked only to get a unpleasent stare from him.  
"...There was a toa of Water, a very kind soul she was, There were two toa of Plasma, they were twins actually one girl the other was a guy, somewhat shy. The two I remember the names to were possibly the closest friends I ever had...Toa of Lightning, Caluki, and my sweet Toa of Psionics, Suyat..."  
"Your sweet?"  
"Yes, she was..closer to me than a friend.."  
"Wife?"  
"Yeah..."  
"What happened? Why did you turn from them?" The makuta sighed and rested his head against the wall.  
"I killed most of them..." He shut his eyes feeling as though he was going to cry."I wasn't in control of my body though... I had no choise..."  
"Who was cont-"  
"Teridax..."  
"Then why didn't you just say that to them?"  
"You don't get it, Toa can't kill, it doesn't matter if they were in control of their body or not! They can't kill!" He shouted then looked at the floor. "And the only one that may have forgiven me is gone along with the water toa and one of the twins... It was my blade that ended their lives... I can never go back to any toa..."  
"Why are you a Makuta if he was the reason you killed most of your team?" Kara proceded to ask.  
"Why are you a Makuta if he is the reason you're even more of a freak than you were before?"  
"Because, I've already been resented by my orginal race...And he's probably right.."  
"Right about what?"  
"The toa not accepting me for what I am now."She said then curled up.  
"You never know, they might." Seirax said getting up then going over to her. Kara lifted her head, looked at his face and got up.  
"Although I'm not saying you should go and get yourself killed if I'm wrong."  
"I thought you said Toa can't kill."  
"They can't but you look more like a Rahi beast because of what you were before." The hordika growled abit then disappeared into the shadows. Seirax just stood there looking at where she was as if there was someone else standing in front of him.  
"Suyat...What should I do?..." He asked himself. Having talked about her, he was beginning to wonder if he was truely meant to be a makuta or try to redeam himself and become a toa again.

Three hours past Teyaro had asked most of the matoran in Onu-koro if Nixina had returned yet. None of them gave him the answer he was hoping for. He beginning to worry more about her every minute. He looked at the tunnel she had left to then at the tunnel to Ta-koro. He couldn't leave the village unless Onua came back. Where was he anyway? the earth toa thought and kicked a rock. He then sighed deciding to go against what Onua had told him and went into the tunnel Nixina was in. He looked around seeing if there were any signs of his friend. Teyaro then heard someone and started to run toward the source. He saw her holding her leg as she tried to force herself up.  
"Nixina!"He ran over to her. "What happened?"he asked extremely concerned.  
"A rahi looking creature attacked me." She answered then looked at him and smiled a bit."About time you came."She said before collapsing again. Teyaro turned around and knelt down so that she could get on his back.  
"Come on I'll take you back." he said calmly then felt her arms go around his neck. He slowly got up, making sure not to drop her.  
"Teyaro, you remember those storied the Turaga use to tell us?" She asked as he started to walk back.  
"About when they were toa?"  
"Yeah"  
"Of course I do."  
"What was the discription of the Hordika like again? I can't remember."  
"They had a weapon as one of their hands, They looked almost like a Rahi, they had a rhotuka spinners...and that's pretty much all I can remember, why?"  
"I think that's what attacked me." She said laying her head against the back of his neck and shutting her eyes. Teyaro looked at the ground for a moment before exiting the tunnel and looking around Onu-koro. He saw Onua just getting into the village he then rushed into the viallge himself, hoping he won't notice. He then set Nixina down gently by his hut and glanced over at Onua coming over to him.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"A hordika happened."Teyaro answered then looked at the pulse rifle in the elder earth spirit's hand. "How long has Kara been gone?"  
"A while now, why?"He asked then looked at the weapon and back to him. "You don't think that..."  
"Kara may be the Hordika that attacked Nixina." He said and turned his attention back to his injured friend.

Gali, still in Ta-koro had gotten her arm wrapped up, in the process finally convincing Tahu to have his shoulder healed. She sat near the gate to the village, watching the matoran, wondering if any viallge was actualy safe. The water spirit then looked over seeing a familiar white toa.  
"Kopaka, What are you doing here?" She asked getting up.  
"I came to see if you and the others are alright." He answered putting his hand over the bandages on her arm.  
"We're fine, no serious damage now." He nodded then looked at her arm. His eye piece swirled, zooming in.  
"There's something in your arm." He said then motioned for her to sit down. Gali did just that and took of the bandages allowing Kopaka to get whatever it was. He knelt down looking at each of the holes.  
"Pretty deep, you're luck it didn't hit anywhere else." he said then started to take out a small metal object embeded in Gali's arm. She clenched her fist as he took out the first of the 6. The ice toa examined the bullet for a second.  
"Strange projectial."he muttered and set the bullet down before starting to take out the others. She took deep breaths in between each of the bullets Kopaka took out trying her best not to show too much pain. After he had gotten the last one out, he looked at her and nodded. She sighed and wrapped the bandages back around her arm. He picked the bullets up and moves them around in his hand.  
"These came from the weapon Kara was carring around right?"  
"That right. Onua has it now." She responded then noticed the mp3 tied around his waist. "What is that?" Kopaka looked at it then back at Gali.  
"It's Kara's, she dropped it while she was in my village..."He said then took it off his waist getting up then started to leave the village.  
"Where are you going?"She asked about to follow him.  
"I'm going to get the weapon, then I'm going to go find Kara."  
"Kopaka wait, You can't just go off on your own, You don't even know where the Makuta has taken her."  
"Well, we're accomplishing nothing by standing here talking, Gali. Besides, I'd rather look for her by myself."He stated with his usual icy voice then walked off, leaving the water toa standing by the gate to Ta-koro by herself. Kopaka looked at the screen of the mp3 as he walked and turned it on listening to the songs that were on the play list. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kopaka walked into Onu-koro, he had played it out in his mind. Get the pulse rifle, go look for Kara...Most likely easier said than done. As he went through the village he didn't see Onua, instead he saw the pulse rifle sitting outside a hut. He then picked it up and being somewhat cerious he looked into the hut and saw his toa brother and appreantice. Teyaro was helping Nixina as she stood up. It was still hard for her to keep her balance but she insisted it was fine until she fell again. The elder earth toa looked over at Kopaka, got up and went outside the hut. Before he could get a word in the ice toa spoke.  
"I'm taking this weapon, and I'm going after Kara."  
"On your own, don't you think that's a little crazy for you?" Onua only got a cold look from him then he sighed. "It might be too late."  
"What do you mean too late?" The ice spirit asked putting the pulse rifle on his back.  
"While I was talking to Teyaro and Nixina, they said that a hordika attacked her. We think Kara's that hordika."  
"I'm not going to give up just because of that, if she is one that doesn't mean it's too late. Her original race may have resented her but I refuse to let that happen here." Kopaka explained then turned and left. Onua just watched amazed at what he said. He then gave a slight smile as he went back in the hut.

Seirax went into another room, seperate from Teridax. When he looked around he noticed that two rahkshi had resided here. Their staffs layed against the wall. The makuta then looked at his heartlight.  
"I was born a matoran...now I'm what they fear...Suyat, what should I do?" He sighed then glanced at his toren wing. "It's about time I'm fix that..." he muttered then activated his kanohi's power. Both his wings began to glow. He was unsure what they would end up looking like. After the light had faded his wings looked like that of Nivawk. They were much stronger than his old wings. Seirax was pleased with the results, he could feel their pwer as he moved them. Before his wing had been shattered he was only able to fly short distances. The former toa then turned his attention to the rahkshi staffs. He picked up one of them and examined it.  
"Not meant for a toa of sonics, but it'll work." he said to himself. He had left his sword in the main room, by then it would already be obvious to Teridax of his intentions. His and Kara's conversation was repeating in his head, she was right. They were more alike than they realized. She was changed into a hybrid, before becoming a hordika, by the very race she came from. He was forced to kill half his team and change into a Makuta, but after much thought, he didn't want the life of a makuta any longer. He'd rather be thrown into the pits, Seirax then walked out of the room, prepared to break the code of the toa, one last time. As he walked his heartlight changed from the dark red to a bright yellow common to the toa and matoran. The ones he respect the most. Kara stayed in the main room watching as some of the rahkshi fought with each other. Her tail twitched, Seirax wasn't the only one thinking about their conversation. Would the toa actually accept her now? Or would they just shun her like the humans did? She hissed at even the thought of the word human. What ever happened now, it's a new life for her. The hordika lifted her head like she heard something not heard by the others. She soon left the room to see what it was. It sounded familiar to her. A song maybe?  
Kopaka had came into the Makuta's lair. The mp3 had turned on by itself. He was trying frantically to turn it off, but the botton was stuck! What luck for him...Just when he thought he'd get caught for sure the back poped off in his attempts to turn the damn thing off. He looked at it and saw a battery when he took it out the mp3 finally stopped. The ice toa sighed in relief. He knew he wasn't off the hook yet and was more cautious as he went deeper into the lair.  
The hordika looked around not hearing the music anymore. The toa, they've come, but why? She jumped on the ceiling and started to move to where she heard the sound last only to be stopped by a bat like makuta. She backed up and hissed at him. Vamprah landed on the ground and growled back at her. Kara glared at him, she's never saw him before. She was unsure if he was a rahi or a makuta, or maybe another experiment like her. the hordika then jumped off the ceiling and aproached the makuta.  
"Who are you?"She asked "Vamprah, and who are you?"  
"Kara."answering as simpily as he did. "I don't suppose you heard that music as well." The bat like makuta nodded. He had also heard it but he just figured it was Mutran or one of the others experimenting around.  
"Well just to give you a heads up, it's the toa. So keep an eye out." Vamprah growled at the meantion of the toa as he went back to his perch. Kara looked up at him then left.  
Sure enough about 10 minutes after Kara had left, Kopaka walked passed where Vamprah was. The ice toa hadn't noticed before but now he heard a low pitch beeping sound coming from the pulse rifle. He glanced at the amo screen for a moment. Nothing. He then looked on the other side and saw another small screen. Something Onua forgot to say before he had left Onu-koro. Or maybe he didn't know about it either. Then again Kopaka did leave in a hurry. He shook his head and continued to walk. Vamprah was alerted by the sound. As he moved his wing like arms the tracker on the weapon started to make a more high pitch sound. Kopaka looked at it. He saw a bright dot moving closer to the base of the screen. The ice spirit looked around before he realized it, the bat like makuta knocked him out from behind. He fell to the ground and the pulse rifle was knocked several feet away. Ceriously Vamprah aproached the strange weapon. As he did the sound got louder and more high pitch. He then backed up then looked at the unconscious toa of ice. He then grabbed one of Kopaka's legs and dragged him off leaving the pulse rifle behind.

Gali walked into Ga-koro. She looked around, seeing very little damage to the village itself. Why would the makuta come and leave it in almost perfect condition? The thought wandered in her head as she went by the water. The water spirit looked at the sky. Another thing that bugged her is why Kopaka even went off on his own. She sat down by the water's edge and looked at her reflection. Nothing seemed to make sence to her right now. Everything was confusing. She then glanced back at the empty village. The matoran would be returning soon. That much she was sure of. As Gali got up she looked at the sea for a moment before leaving the village again.

Lewa came into Ta-koro with Galeno. The elder air toa put his hand on his apprentices shoulder before walking further into the village. Miniri was talking to Takanuva, when she looked over she got up ran over and embrassed both the toa of air. Taka couldn't help but laugh a bit as the young fire spirit seemed to choke the both of them.  
"Sister, I would let go before they die." Miniri losened her grip on the two green toa.  
"It's great-good to see you too young fire-spitter.."Lewa said rubbing his neck.  
"Yeah, next time try not to kill-hurt us."Galeno said and got hit on the head.  
"Would you rather me to that?"She said crossing her arms with a smile. The young air spirit shook his head and took a step back. Miniri giggle abit and grabbed his hand. "I was kidding, At least you won't chase me like Tahu." "He chase-followed you again?"  
"Yeah, and if I wouldn't have gotten to Ga-koro when I did, he woulda been dead." Lewa looked around the village. He had seen the ga-matoran around the village.  
"What happened in Ga-koro?"He asked "Seirax and rahkshi should be enough of an answer." The fire toa replied getting a nod in return.  
"Is that why you have injures?"Galeno asked.  
"Yes, Seirax had Kara's weapon and he shot me."  
"Just feel lucky you didn't die." Takanuva said placing his hand on her head. She glared at him and knocked his hand off.  
"I have you to thank for that brother." The toa of light smiled even if he felt it wasn't necessary for her to thank him. The young fire toa heard Tahu actually singing to himself, the song that he heard kara play on her mp3.  
"Big brother, what on Mata Nui are you singing?"She asked giggling. He looked at her and shrugged.  
"I'm not really sure, I just have the song stuck in my head."He answered laughing abit himself.  
"First time I ear-heard you sing toa-brother."Lewa said smirking.  
"First time for everything."  
"Where did you even hear that?"Miniri procceded to ask.  
"Kara, her 'mp3' played it." He answered then punched the side of his head. "Now I'm hearing it all the time." They all laughed knowing exactly what he meant. Tahu then looked at Miniri.  
"Do you know where Gali went?"He asked "She said she was going back to Ga-koro to check how much damage there was."She answer.  
"And there wasn't that much."The water spirit said coming over.  
"That's strange-weird, the makuta-sons not-never leave villages without horrible-bad damage."Lewa spook up. Gali and Tahu nodded. Miniri, Galeno, and Takanuva left the three other toa so they could talk.  
"Why would the Rahkshi just leave Ga-koro in one piece?"Taka asked.  
"You're guess is as good as mine..."Miniri remarked then sighed. "I still remember when they completely desimated this village.."  
"That's long-passed though."Galeno said.  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I'll forget it." 


	9. Chapter 9

Kopaka's eyes slowly opened. He felt like the roof collapse over him. He looked around as his vision was restored. The ice toa tried to move his arms but he felt something around his wrists. He looked over his shoulder seeing he was bound to the wall. He then heard a quiet growl. As much as he didn't want to he ended up looking over to see Vamprah hanging upside down on the ceiling.  
"It's not too often that a toa comes here alone. What's your reason?"the bat makuta asked landing on the ground. Kopaka didn't answer him and just turned away. "Not much of a talker, but I think I know what will. Another Makuta said you and the others were here. I suppose one will satisfy her." As soon as he said that Kopaka quickly looked back at him. The bat like makuta left the room. Did he mean Kara? She wouldn't become one of them, would she? The ice spirit the glanced at the ground. He didn't want to believe that she'd turn from them. A few minutes later Vamprah came back with Kara following him. The bat opened the cell door went over and cut the chain to the wall but not the one connecting his wrists together. He forced Kopaka to get up before shoving him out of the cell and falling on his knees in front of the hordika. The toa of ice growled.  
Kopaka.. Kara muttered. Saying his name got his attention, but he didn't look until Vamprah grabbed his head and pulled it back so he was face to face with her. Kopaka, why are you here? she asked.  
I came looking for a friend, but I guess she's dead. he snarled. Kara looked away for a moment.  
No she's not, you grouch. His eyes widened he remembered she had called him that when they first met.  
Wha-What did they do to you? It's not obvious? Vamprah, can you go, I can handle him from here. The bat makuta nodded and pushed Kopaka's head back down before leaving. Kara made sure he was out of sight before going behind the ice toa and cutting the binds on his wrists.  
Did the others come? She asked going on two legs.  
No, I came alone. he replied rubbing where the binds were.  
Why? I told you why, I came looking for you. But I guess what bat face said was true, you are a makuta, but why aren't you attacking me? Because, I now believe that you and the others may accept me. Then why didn't you come back to Ko-koro or Onu-koro? He asked getting up to eye level with her.  
Teridax had me convinced that I would be shunned like on earth. What made you change your mind? A new friend. She answered then left the room. Kopaka followed for a moment before Kara ran behind him and held his wrists together.  
What are you doing? Kara leaned over his shoulder.  
Just trust me, it's to make it look convincing, Your swords are in the main room. she whispered before putting the tip of her sword hand into a chain loop and pressed it against the other broken one. The Ice toa knew what she was planning. They entered a part of the hall way that went into another. The hordika then heard someone coming and looked down the other way. She saw Seirax with the rahkshi staff and new wings. He pointed the staff at her.  
Release him. He ordered. Kara glared at him, let go of the chains and crossed her arms the best she could.  
Oh, cool it, he's not really bound. The winged 'toa' lowered the staff.

Ixaka walked into Onu-koro. He was wondering where Kopaka had gone to. He then saw Onua and ran over to him.  
Onua! He called stopping by him. The earth toa looked at him.  
What is it? He asked I was wondering if you knew Kopaka was. He nodded Teyaro's going around to the villages to tell them Kopaka, went to look for Kara. By himself? Yeah, I was surprised at that too. He said started to walk off again. Guess you can't hold back love. He said. Ixaka stood there dumbfounded. Did he just say Love? Kopaka plus actually showing feelings really didn't make sense to the young ice toa. He shook his head and walked off.

Tahu came to Ga-koro. All the matoran had returned, life in the village was once again peaceful. He looked around before spotting Gali talking to Macku and Hahli. He went over to them. The water toa looked up.  
"Brother, is anything wrong?"she asked straightening herself out.  
"As a matter of fact, yes, did you know that block headed brother of ours went off on his own?"  
"If you mean Kopaka then yes, He told me before he went to Onu-koro, and I'd watch what you call him."  
"What does it matter what I call him? He's not here."  
"That doesn't mean he won't know about it."Hahli spoke. Tahu glared down at her.  
"For all we know he could have been captured."He said getting annoyed.  
"You sound like you actually care Tahu."The water spirit crossed her arms and smirked. Tahu didn't know how to respond."He's fine, I'm sure of it, Kopaka can take care of himself." He sighed and started to walk off. "Tahu!"Gali called following him. "Brother please believe me."  
"You're the one that's always telling us to be united, as far as I'm concerned our apprentices do a much better job at that than us." The water toa stopped. She was actually surprised at what he had just told her. He was right though, she was the one always tring to keep everyone together, and not ripping each other to pieces. He looked back at her. "Well? Wouldn't you agree?" Gali nodded a little.  
"So what do you propose?"  
"We're going after him, all of us." She couldn't help but smile.  
"Determined to set an example are we?"She said then went out of the village.  
"Like you aren't?"He remarked passing her and running toward the Le-wahi border. Gali laughed abit and chased after him.

While Seirax walked along side Kara, he still felt uncomfortable being near a toa. The hordika then stepped on the batteries from her mp3 and almost fell. She caught herself on Kopaka before she landed. She growled and picked them up.  
"Ok, the batteries are here, where's the rest?" The ice spirit looked around and shrugged. Kara sighed and threw the batteries behind her.  
"What are you going to do if we run into bat face again?" he asked.  
"Haven't thought about that yet, give me break, and just keep moving." Kopaka wasn't in the mood to argue so he just listened and did what she said. The hordika stayed close behind. Seirax stayed behind, he stared blankly at the floor.  
"Sycorax, stop this!" A golden mask toa yelled. "This isn't you!"  
"You're right it's not." A flash and the next thing Seirax knew he saw Kara standing in front of him. He jumped back in surprise.  
"Hey, you ok?" The winged toa nodded a little. "Well come on then." She turned and went back to Kopaka with Seirax following. His mind was still racing about what happened before.  
"You'll pay for this!"Shouted a dark green and blue toa as he tried to attack him. He grabbed his teammate's arm and snapped his wrist then blasting him away with his sonic power.  
"All of you toa are pothetic!"he growled throwing the broken body of the gold and blue toa down. Just then a bolt of lightning him in that back When he turned his dark gaze met that of the blue and white toa standing before him.  
"You call us pothetic, Why don't you look in the damn mirror!"She screamed and threw her spear. He was late to react and it broke open the right side of his chest armor, and again when the lightning toa pierced through his left wing with her elemental power. His rage built up and he attacked her relentlessly. each time she tried to stop one of his attacks she failed and ended up falling to the ground out cold.  
"You were saying Caluki?"he snarled then looked around. None of the others were left standing, they were either dead or unconscious.  
Seirax shook his head. All these memories, they were coming back now? Of all times? He may not have been in control of his body, but he saw and heard everything that had happened, and thus he blamed it all on himself for what happened that day, but now he wanted revenge for what had been done. He was prepared to give his own life if need be. He had it all figured out in his mind. A lot of luck that would probably do though. He knew it wouldn't be easy. Seirax looked at Kara and Kopaka they were talking to each other about..something he didn't really know what, he wasn't paying any attention for half of it. He sighed to himself, not wanting to interupt their conversation. He just wanted all these horrible memories to get out of his head and fast. He didn't like them anymore than his living teammates did, if they were still alive. For all the dull colored toa knew, he could have been the last of his team after he left and became a makuta. 


	10. Chapter 10

After Tahu had returned from Le-koro he was consently pestered by Miniri and Duncannuva to come with him and his team to fight the makuta. He shook his head at them before leaving the village.

"Big brother, please let us come with you!" Miniri begged following Tahu out of Ta-koro.

"My answer is still no Miniri." He said the turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sister, you and the others must stay in the villages in case the makuta attacks."

"But what if he doesn't? What if your team needs back up? By the time we would get to you, it might be too late!" Duncannuva snapped. The elder fire toa sighed and walks off. "Tahu!"They chased after him.

"Miniri, Duncannuva, my desistion is final, you aren't coming with us. Your team must remain here."he ordered with a cold voice. The young toa growled.

"I can't believe you! We've helped you more times than I can count and this is how you treat us? We're not children Tahu!" Miniri snarled only to get a worried looks from Tahu.

"But you still have a lot more to learn."

"We aren't the only ones..." Miniri muttered to herself. The three came to Kini Nui. She wasn't the only one concerned about Tahu's team. The others of hers had followed their mentors. Probably given the same responce as she and Duncannuva got. The young female toa ran over to Ixaka who was still debating Onua and Pohatu.

"Cousin."she called. The young ice toa looked over.

"Haven't heard you call me that since we were matoran." She sighed.

"Are they lettin-"

"No, I don't see why we can't, We have every right to fight the makuta just as much as they do."

"But you have a higher probability of getting killed if you go." Onua said Teyaro had given up trying to ask. He figured it was hopeless. Miniri whisled for her team. When all of them were there and Tahu's team about to decend she told them their plan.

"We're going to follow them."

"How, They told us to stay here."Sironzem spoke and got a glare from her.

"We're going to follow them, after they'v been gone for a few minutes, they won't hear us following."

"That sounds like a good plan."They turned to see the spirit of light standing there with a smile and arms crossed.

"Taka please, we have to go with them."

"Well you're not going alone."he said. All of them were confused. "They told me to watch you guys, I don't know about you but I'm not the one to let my friends fight Teridax themselves." When he said that the young toa all had smiles.

Kara was walking along side Kopaka. A beeping sound caught her attention and she looked around. She looked at the ice toa as he growled.

"Kopaka it's my pulse rifle ain't it?" He nodded and pointed in the direction. The hordika went to where he directed and picked up the rifle. She looked at the amo screen only to see it was damaged and then glanced at the tracker that met the same fate. The sound was still working but the screen was dark. She sighed then pulled out the magazine to check if it was full then put it back in. The hordika then checked the granade launcher. There were three in there. She was surprised Seirax didn't shot any of them when he had it. She put the weapon on her back and went over to the Toa of Ice and Sonics.

"I hope that thing still works." Seirax said. Kara looked at him and nodded.

"Should, I didn't see any damage besides on the two screens." He titled his head confused. "I can't tell how much amo I'll have left if any, and since the tracker screen is broken we have to rely on the sound."

"How will we tell if there's an enemy coming?" She stepped away from them and the beeping started up again.

"When that gets more high pitch you know something's coming." she replied going back, but the sound kept on.

"Like that."Kopaka growled looking around. "Last time I heard that was when-"

"Vamprah got you."Kara said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah.." The hordika looked up on the ceiling but didn't see the bat makuta anywhere.

"Let's just keep moving."she said and continued to walk. Seirax looked over his shoulder before following her and Kopaka.

"You know it wouldn't surprise me if Teridax already knew our plan."he finally said and got a grin from the hordika.

"What fun would it be if he didn't?"Both the toa looked at her confused and most likely thought she was crazy for saying that. "Just trust me, I've met humans that scare me more than he does." She stated before entering the main room. The hordika looked around not seeing the large Makuta anywhere then looked back at the two toa and gave the all clear. As soon as they entered they heard the makuta voice.

"You think you're so cleaver? Well that is where you are wrong." Kara looked around growling.

"Why don't you show your face already."she commanded. Seirax saw his and Kopaka weapons by a broken pillor and was about to go over when the arm of the ice toa got in the way.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He suggested then picked up a rock and threw it at the shadows. Two rahkshi came out of the shadows. They roared at the three.

"Wish your team was hear now ice head?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Takanuva watched as his team decended into the tunnel to the makuta lair. He turned to the younger team who were just about ready to go themselves. Duncannuva looked at their leader.

"Sister, you have no weapons." Miniri looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, I can still fight." she assured him then looked over at Taka. He shook his head grinning. "Better not say anything." she ordered. He chuckled as she walked up to him. "And what about you, are you ready?" she asked.

"Of course, name one time I wasn't."

"Lets see, Oh you weren't when that lava wave almost hit you as a matoran Takua."The toa of light didn't respond and just rubbed the back of his head as he looked down the tunnel.

"I can't see them, we should go." Before any one else said anything Takanuva disappeared into the darkness. Miniri turned back to her team and smiled before jumping in herself. Taka caught her when she was close enough for him to reach. He set her down and looked up. Miniri looked down the tunnel after some way she could see but she did see a dim light. She figured it was Tahu and the others. After the rest of her team was down she walks into the darkness. The spirit of light followed holding up his hand that had been illuminated to light their way through. "You think our new friends will be able to hold off rahkshi if the makuta sends them to attack." he asked with a concerned voice.

"They'll have to Taka, because I refuse to go back now."she responded when she saw the dim light disappear she started to run.

"Miniri, wait!"Taka called chasing after her. The rest of the team followed close behind.

Gali looked over her shoulder for a moment. She jumped a bit when she felt Pohatu's hand on her shoulder.

"Is anything wrong sister?"he asked. The water spirit shook her head and continued to walk along side Tahu. The fire toa looked at her.

"There's following aren't they?"he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, they are." Tahu let out a sigh.

"They not-never learn-knew how to sneak-follow."Lewa said hearing their conversation.

"You can say that again."Onua came to the blocked enterance of the makuta's lair.

"Can you move it?"Tahu asked.

"No problem." he mask glowed as he lifted the rocks up, barely putting any effort in it. He then throw the rocks aside. He smiled slightly brushing the dirt off his armor. The fire smiled at his brother toa before walking further in. Gali followed close behind she wouldn't admit it but she knew it was a bad idea to come here again. She was wondering if any of the others knew it too. The water toa looked at Onua who's smile had faded into a more serious look. Lewa lifted his head hearing cammotion ahead of them. He used his mask power and flew ahead.

"Lewa get back here!"Tahu ordered then growled and ended up following him. The other toa also followed. To what they didn't know they were reling on the air toa to know what he was doing.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara attacked the rahkshi. She didn't care if they were bigger and out right stronger than her. She moved away from several blasts from their staffs before she could actually hit one of them. The hordika's tail went through the side of the one closest to the toas' weapons. The rahkshi let out a screech as it fell to the ground.  
"Kopaka, get you sword!"She ordered. The ice toa ran up and got his weapon and tossed Seirax his. The winged toa threw the panrahk staff down and caught his blade. Kopaka turned to see the remaining rahkshi pick Kara up by her neck and throw her across the room. The toa of ice growled and sent a stream of ice toward it. Seirax saw movement in the rahkshi on the ground and used his elemental power to shatter the armor of it. Once both rahkshi were defeated they heard the creaking of the large makuta's joints as he stepped barely into view.  
"So you have betrayed me, Sycorax." The sonics toa grinned holding onto his sword tightly.  
"You're damn right I have."He replied then charged at Teridax. "You're the reason they're dead! Now let me return the favor!" The makuta growled and knocked him away with out even trying. Seirax quickly got up. "That all you got? C'mon!" While he was distracting the makuta Kopaka ran over to Kara, who just got back on her feet.  
"You alright?"he asked getting a nod in return. The hordika pulled off the pulse rifle and aimed it at Teridax. The ice toa put his hand on the barrel of the weapon. "Not yet, save your ammo until it's actually needed."She growled then handed it to the toa of ice. Kara ran toward the large shadowed being then jumped on his back and started to claw into his armor. Teridax tried to get her off with no success, but soon had his chance when the hordika was about to use her tail. He grabbed her and threw her off. She tried to stop herself from hitting a pillar but it was too late as her side hit it. The hordika let out a howl of agony, sounding like half the creature she once was.

Lewa stopped in mid flight hearing the howl. He thought it was a warning and decided to wait until the others caught up to him. The air toa turned around seeing no one behind him.  
"Bothers, sister!"he called out. Somehow he had been separated from the others. The air toa looked around franticly. He landed and started to walk back but ended up bumping into what at first he thought was a wall, but after he shook his head and looked up at what he saw it was a large makuta with red and tan coloring. Lewa backed up and quickly took out his swords. The makuta glared at him and with a loud roar attacked the air spirit.

Nixina snuck around onu-koro, aftermeeting Coalhead she knew it wouldn't be easy getting away from the village. It was hard enough for her because of her leg. When she thought Coalhead wasn't looking she went toward the tunnel to Le-koro. The onu-matoran soon found herself lifted into the air by the thin toa. She started flailing her legs out.  
"Let go of me!"She protested kicking and punching him. The dark toa let her go, when he did the matoran backed up and yelled. "You have to let me go, I can help them!"  
"Sorry kid, but I have my orders." he said standing in front of the tunnel to Le-koro. "Besides, I doubt you can do much with your leg injured."  
"I can take care of myself!"she insisted with a harsh voice.  
"I'm sorry, but you can't leave."Nixina's temper flared as she turned and walked away from the thin toa. When he turned his back she made a dart for the tunnel to Po-koro. She was going to get out of the village one way or another. Before Coalhead turned back around she was already gone. The onu-matoran collapsed once she had gotten in the tunnel her leg was starting to bleed again, when she remembered her stuff was back at her hut. She sighed figuring it wasn't worth getting in trouble as she got up and limped toward Po-koro.

Takanuva had an uneasy feeling getting closer to where he had faced Teridax. Bringing back memories like that would give anyone the creeps. Miniri looked at him and tilted her head in confusion.  
"Taka, are you alright?"she asked. He lifted his head and shook his head.  
"What?" The fire toa sighed and repeated the question this time getting an unconfident nod from him. Teyaro looked around thinking he had heard someone or something. The earth spirit then went a head going toward where he thought he heard the others followed him. The toa of light illuminated the room and saw the elder air toa fighting the large red makuta.  
"Lewa!" Galeno shouted. He glanced over for a moment before blocking another attack.  
"A little asistance-help would be nice-great!"Lewa bellowed. "Hey Makuta! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"Miniri shouted and got the red shadowed beings attention.  
"Like you?"he snarled darkly and got on all fours starting to circle her. The female toa reached for the swords her and tahu used only to remember she didn't have them. Instead she got in a fight stance as Pawayti made her way over to Lewa.  
"Are you alright?" He nodded breathing heavily. "Where are the others?"  
"I don't know.."he answered with concern in his voice. The air spirit then looked over at the Makuta as he roared and lunged at Miniri. She jumped up and landed on his back. the red shadow being tried his best to shake her off but to no avail. Miniri hung on tightly and every chance she got started to punch the makuta. He then growled and pierced his tail through her arm. She screamed in pain as he flung her off of him and got back on two legs.  
"Who's next!"he growled arregently. Ixaka charged at him jumped on his back took out his sword and started to choke the makuta.  
"You hurt my cousin and you deal with me!"he shouted as the large creature slammed against the wall multiple times to try and get him off. The white toa dodged his tail and finally stepped on it when it was aimed at his legs. The makuta roared and finally knocked the young ice toa out by slamming his back against the wall. Ixaka fell to the ground dropping his sword and shield. The makuta raised his tail about to finish off the ice toa when he got a blast of fire in his face. He looked over at the golden masked fire spirit and growled.  
"C'mon you over grown rahi!"Duncannuva yelled. The makuta roared and circled around him. The fire toa growled then noticed a slight spark coming from the creature's neck. A weak spot, prehaps from the stress of the struggle from Miniri and Ixaka. He then ran toward the shadow being dodging his claws and jumping up. Before the makuta knew what was going on he felt the fire spirit's fist slam into his neck hearing a loud snap and falling unconscious. Galeno went over to Miniri and helped her up as she held her arm.  
"How badly are you hurt-injured?"he asked. She moves her hand showing the hole in her arm as it bled. The sight of blood made the young air toa's skin crawl, so to speak, especially since she was the one bleeding. She then went over to her cousin to see if he was alright. Ixaka slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Are you ok cousin?"she asked and got a nod.  
"It's nothing I can't handle." the young ice toa replied getting up. She nodded and looked at her team.  
"Lets keep moving, we have to find Tahu and the others."she said and went off. Takanuva and Galeno followed close behind her.

Kopaka quickly took action and attacked Teridax. The shadowed being growled and slammed the ice toa away.  
"Without out the help of the rest of your team, you are weak toa!"he snarled. Seirax used his sonic power to immobilize the makuta. He roared holding his head. The dark colored toa couldn't keep it up, his hearing like all other de-matoran and toa of sonics had enhanced hearing and the sound of his own power just felt like being shot in the head. After a few more moments Seirax fell to his knees and held his head. Teridax got up and walks over to the former makuta.  
"You knew the risks, and yet you still tried."  
"It's better to go out doing something noble than to die without honor."The spirit of sonics growled.  
"Unfortunatly for you this is the end."The makuta raised his arm ready to crush the toa beneath him to a mear memory. Just then Kopaka raised his sword and froze his arm. The dark being glared over.  
"You want a challenge? Then take me on coward!"The ice spirit yelled getting up and charging again.  
"Have you not learned from the last time toa?" Teridax bellowed as the white toa came closer. 


End file.
